


Growing up

by hagura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alterego, Crying, Dark, F/M, Future, Growing Up, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Sexual Content, Wedding, close to death, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagura/pseuds/hagura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every body must grow up. Marinette must think about her future and choose the important things that will really matter. Because being Ladybug don’t earn any money but she can’t just gave up her fight for her home and the people in the city just for her sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna ask about anything or just to know how my life's going you can visit me on https://hagurawrites.tumblr.com/ :) I'll be only happy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna ask about anything or just to know how my life's going you can visit me on https://hagurawrites.tumblr.com/ :) I'll be only happy :)

I were working on some sketches for a new designer competition when I heard silent knocking on my trapdoor.

“Come in,” I said without thinking who it might be. Of course I knew it must be one of my parents, because Alya wouldn't bother herself with knocking. The big body of my father came through the door. His face lacked of his usual smile. He seemed to be troubled. I put the pencil in my pencil case and turned to him.

"Did something happen? You look like something is bothering you." I said and led him by his arm to my bed so he can rest. I returned to my chair so we can see each other while we will talking.

“Marinette, I know this thing would be mom’s duty, but she decided that talking about it with me would be a lot easier.“ He was so nervous that his voice was trembling and his tongue twisted a little. Sweat drops were all over his face.

“Dad, calm down. We can talk about anything.” I smiled despite the fact that I also started to be a little nervous when I saw he started to play with his wedding ring. He did it every time something bad happened and he couldn't talk about it with me because I was too young or i would hurt me.

“I feel so... old right now.” He laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

“Marinette, you aren’t my little girl anymore, you’re a grown woman who needs to think about her future. Do you have any plans now, or are you just leaving it to the next year?” He asked with a forced smile to lighten up the atmosphere. But it caused quite the opposite reaction.

“We talk about it with Alya in every free minute we have. You know about that big Fashion competition in autumn? I told you about it last year. If I could get in and even if I don't win, somebody could notice me and I could make some money off of it. So we can start a Photograph & Sewing shop.” I said a little hesitantly.

“Ah, that’s perfect! But I wanted to ask you another question. Will _he_ be with you?” Dad pointed his finger at a poster of Adrien above my pillow. My cheeks I got red like two litte tomatoes.

“Sweetie, now's not the time to start blushing. I have asked you a real question. Is he your boyfriend or are you just one of the thousands? Just a fangirl who just had the luck to go to the same class as that super model boy?" A sharp cold feeling kissed my forehead and I started to feel like I got a heatstroke.

"Marinette you deserve better than some false love from the cover of a teenage magazine. You deserve a real boyfriend. A man who will care about you, make you smile and will love you with all his heart.” he said with the most serious look I’ve ever seen on his face.

"I bet this boy talks with you with the same perfect smile he's giving to all the girls in the world. With all the same sweet words he uses in all the interviews. To _him_ you are just as plain as every other girl-classmate he has." The heat stroke turned to serious shame. My knowledge of the art of conversation disappeared like a puff of smoke, and my gaze turned to my feet.

“I didn’t want to hurt you, but we often talked about this topic with your mom. We are really worried that you will lose the chance to find true love because of this platonic love from a billboard. We know you’re a smart and talented young woman, so we want just the best for you.” he said with a wide smile and put his hand on my shoulder. His smile was clearly lighter than a couple minutes ago. He told me all the worries he had, so he could look as happy as every other time I'm meeting him at the bakery or when we're eating together. At least he was fine, but my eyes started to water a lot faster than I wanted to admit. I jumped up from my chair and hugged him as tight as i can. I fought with the feeling of a total uselessness while I somehow forced him to stand up.

"I love you dad." Was the only thing I could say without starting to cry. He gave me a kiss on my hair and did the best thing he could in this situation, go away.

Right after the trap-door closed, tears started to roll down my cheeks. My vision were full of salty water and my heart, full of pain. I carefully find my bed with my toe and fell right on in.

My parents never forbid me from anything. They gave me just pure love and care, stood by my side every time a problem came up because I disappeared from school without a word. The last thing they needed, was an outrage of shouting and crying right in front of all the customers in the bakery. At least that's something every other teenage girl would do. But I couldn't. They always thought me that honor and truth is more than the feelings of the others, and they acted just like I would. Telling me the truth about my self destructing interest in a _billboard face_.

“Marinette, he didn’t wanted to make you cry." said Tikki.

"We all know Adrien Agreste is a handsome guy with a sweet picture smile. But you’re a beautiful and smart young woman with all the luck and charm you can get, off course you have a chance to steal his heart. But Marinette, do you know him? Are you two even friends? Do you want him, or just his famous face?” she sat down on my pillow. I saw just the silhouette of her little red body.

I couldn't reply to her, I could only cry. Alya called me at the evening. I'm sure she wanted to know about the sketches. I worked on them all last year and now were the time to choose some of them and make a collection. Exactly she called me eight times, and the ninth was the one with which she gave up.

I couldn't remember when were the last time I cried so much. I was sure mom and dad could hear me even from the shop. Just the realization of my own stupidity made me as sad and as ashamed as I were. How could I fell for a boy who knew my name only because we were in the same class?! I were so tired of myself, of my feelings, of the knowing of his existence, that pure rage possessed my mind and body. Suddenly my body got all the energy on the world and I jumped from my bed right to my desk. My vision got dark and the only thing I could remember between shattering the little white frame with Adriens photo and fall to my bed totally dead was the mix of feelings of total chaos and unbearable pain in my heart.

* * *

 

Tikki woke me up so abruptly that I thought somebody's trying to kill me in sleep.

“Marinette! There’s an akuma!” she yelled at me, at least that were the most important thing from all the sentences she yelled at me while she tried to wake me from death.

“What? In the middle of the night?!” I mumbled in my pillow. Getting up from my warm and comfortable bed in the middle of the night because of some sad idiot who can't just rage out on material things and then go to sleep, was one of my worst nightmares. With the help of my mattress I sat up. My eyes were swollen and my eyelids were glued together.

“You must wake up and join Chat, Marinette there are life of innocent people on bet.” she shouted right in my ear. It hurt like hell, but i got me on my feet. I felt a little light headed but that were the last problem I had to deal with.

“He’s already there?!” It surprised me much more than the time. My muscles hurt but duty was calling, Hawkmoth never sleeps, right.

"spots on" I said in the middle of a long yawn. The transformation gave me a little strength to help me overdo my tired eyes.

Fighting the akuma would be much easier during the day, but after a long and sadly boring fight, we eventually won. I was tired and the only thing I could think of was my warm bed, but Chat stopped me before I got even the littlest chance to leave. He gently hold to my hand and pulled me right back by his side.

“Bugaboo, you look different tonight, had something happened?” he asked with a curious look.

“No, not really. I just need my bed.” I laughed, and lied, for the sake of both of us.

“You look troubled, do you want to talk?” he tilt a little closer and looked right into my tired, swollen baggy eyes. The deep green in his eyes mede him look so fresh and energized. The first thing that came in my mind was a question. were he older than me? He didn’t have school or work tomorrow? How the hell could he look like he just came right from a fresh package?

“Lady...!” I was suddenly in Chat’s arms. My ear were right on his chest so I could hear the crazy heartbeat I caused that poor boy.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I just lost myself in my thoughts” I laughed, and lied again. I clearly fainted from exhaustion, but he would be just more troubled If I tell him what's the real deal here.

“You were crying. What happened?” His tone was so gentle and caring, but in the same time so sharp and prepared. My cheeks turned red from shame. I looked away, down to the street so he couldn't see my expression.

"Nothing, just some allergy, really" there's nothing better than the fresh smell of lies in the air. Of course even Catnoir isn't that stupid to believe me that my eyes looks like grape halves just because a sudden allergy I never had before. He took me by my waist and gently escorted me away from the edge of the roof.

"You don't have to tell me what's the matter, but can I please escort you home?" He asked me with the most caring voice I ever hear from him.

"Good one, I almost fell for it." I laughed. I clearly I almost said yes to his begging eyes.

"The last thing I thought about is your real Identity. I don’t want you to fall down somewhere and hurt yourself, sit down for a while and just rest for a bit. I promise that I won’t ask any questions.” He sat down on the rooftop.

“Lay down on my thighs.” he said.

"Why would I?" I couldn't tell what he wanted to do, he were always hitting on me, and maybe he saw an opportunity in my sudden weakness.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but I forgot my travel pillow at home so I can't lend you anything less painful." He said with the most annoyed voice I ever heard him talk with. I didn't had any other choice, just to rest on his thighs, which were much more comfortable than I thought. I closed my eyes because if I would left them open, I would never look away from his energizing green eyes.

“I don’t blame you that you wanted to escort me, I can't imagine myself either to get home without a broken leg.” I laughed tiredly.

“Paris will end in flames without you bugaboo” he smiled.

“I would be nothing without my little kitty.” I said, halfway to dream-world.

“I don’t think people need me so much as you. You have your lucky charm, you help people and after a fight, you can turn everything right back as it was before. You’re the superhero! And I'm just the sidekick with a deadly touch. Wow. Such power.” His voice was suddenly so sad, that I kicked myself right back to life.

“If you ever see the great and astonishing Ladybug in real life... I’m the clumsiest person you've ever seen. What _I_ touch, break every time.” I laughed.

“You’re right, I don’t know you enough to tell you aren’t clumsy. But I know that you’re the most beautiful girl I ever seen in my life.” he smiled down at me. So I try to make fun of myself and you instantly flirts with me, you never changes.

“Are you sure I’m a girl?” asked I with serious tone, okay the most serious that I could make at that moment.

“You’re really tired.” he laughed and gently touched eyelid. His finger were cold and somehow it felt so good on my swollen eyes. He wanted to pull his hand back but I stopped him. His whole body freezed.

"Oh sorry" I let his arm to go.

"it's okay, I can touch you even more if you want to." he said with a flirty tone.

“Thank you young man, but I can deal with them by myself” I laughed.

“Both of us need to act like someone else in the real life. I can’t even laugh, honestly.” he said with a strange smile on his face.

“It must be sad.” I marked.

“Yeah, it clearly is. That’s why I’m so happy when I'm with my Lady.” I lifted my head a little to see his face. He had a bright smile, so pure and innocent. I couldn’t imagine Chat otherwise than... Chat.

“My Lady, I want to keep in touch with you. For us to get to know each other better.” His voice was sad, like an abandoned cat in the street.

“You surely understand I can’t give you my number.” I said while I lifted one of my brows.

“I know, that's why I prepared for this and made myself an email. We can keep in touch without discovering our identities. Otherwise I think this whole identity game is stupid. We’re partners, I would give up my life for you, and I don’t even know the first letter of your name.” He was grieved.

“It sounds like some romantic story from an old book, exciting” I laughed.

“I don’t think it’s funny. I love my Lady but I’m alone with my feelings. And I don’t have any chance to fight for her heart, because the only thing I can fight for, when she’s around me, is Paris!” He gave a punch to the rooftop, I never imagined that I would see Chat angry. Suddenly a tear drop landed on my cheek. When I looked at him his head was turned away, so I couldn't see his face. With the little strength I collected I sat up and turned with my whole body to him. His shoulders were trembling and he was pushing his fists on his tights. I never saw Chat crying before. Even when the Animan ate, he didn't really cried.

“I’ll be your email friend, you silly cat. Just give me your address.” I grabbed him by his cheeks and turned his head on mine. He looked at me with those eyes full of tears, but didn't turned away. I were so impressed with that boy. He never felt ashamed of his feeling, he laughs, he yells and cries when he feel to do so, why can't I just let everything flow out and tell somebody what's the matter? Am I that afraid? Yes, I clearly am. I couldn't stand myself, and all the pain I caused him tonight, I really shouldn't made fun of him, of his true feelings, that was evil.

Chat gently touched my hand and left a cat shaped sticky-note on my hand.

“You really were prepared.” I smiled.

“Can I hug you, Ladybug?” he asked while he was wiping the tears off his face.

“I’m not sure, can you?” I teased him, again, what a monster Am I?

Chatnoir jumped on his feet and squeezed me so strongly that the only thing I was able to feel was his muscular body. It felt somehow so comfortable and safe, the smell of his hair calmed my mind a little. His arms were bigger and stronger than I thought, this boy surely could kick some ass with those.

“I don’t want to let you go,” he said quietly into my shoulder where he laid down his head. His body slowly but clearly started to shaking. He was cold, just like Me.

“I have things to do in the morning. I must sleep.” I smiled, but the truth was that neither I wanted to gave up on the warm safeness I got in his arms.

“While I have you, I don’t need to sleep at all.” He squeezed me stronger, but it somehow felt even better. But if I won’t let go, he will think I have an interest in him, and that were the last thing I wanted after today. I slowly let my hand slip down by his back till they stopped by my sides. His look was so full of pain, that I couldn’t stand it.

“I’ll write you.” I smiled, to cheer him a little up.

“Sweet dreams, Lady.” he returned the smile, kissed the back of my hand and disappeared in the dark of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long! Lot of things happened in my live in the few weeks and the last thing I could think about was writing. I will still need some time to recover, but here you go guys, the new second chapter. :) enjoy it. And if you wanna ask me anything you can visit my writing blog https://hagurawrites.tumblr.com/ :)

Kap 2

The morning was worse than I thought. Even that I slept enough, my eyes stayed the same angry orange like before I fell in my bed. I never had any interest in makeup so I didn't even had anything with I would cover it. So I sneak into moms makeup bag, but found just blue eye shadows, like thousand of them, but nothing to cover my tired skin with. I had no choice but join my parents with eyes like I didn't slept at all. My parents were usually quiet in the mornings, and even today, thanks god, nothing changed. My head hurt so much that couldn't even tell which colour were the jam I put on the toast I found on my plate.

Mom gave me a smile, she wanted something from me. Answers. At that moment my toast turned into a piece of rock. I needed to drink all my tea at once so I didn't start to couc. The bitter taste of shame were left on my tongue. I didn’t have the strength to eat the other half of that killer toast and with a light kiss on moms forehead I left.

Even that I lived just five minutes from school, just the imagination to go there made the trip take fifteen minutes. Seriously, how long it have to take a young well build girl to go across the street? Maybe It was because Chloe just arrived and I just didn't had the strength to listen to her small talk so I just waited behind the corner till she disappeared in the school building. 

The first thing I saw when I came to class was Alya, her big smile and some kind of magazine pile on our desk.

I just wanted to calmly sit down but Alya couldn't miss the opportunity to put all the Agreste covered magazines right under my nose. My blood started to boil, but she was my best friend and I knew I can't just yell her head off for a thing she didn't even knew about. So I just grabbed the pile with all the chill a could get, and put it between us on the bench. Alya gave me a confused look and slowly put the magazines in some plastic bag without breaking our eye contact.

“Did something happen?” she asked quietly so nobody, even Nino would hear her question.

“I don’t want to talk about it in the class.” I said and looked right at where Chloe were happily chatting with Sabrina. They seemed that they had good time.

“Understood, too much ears.” Smiled Alya and touched her ears.

Adrien came into the class with the bell ringing. His eyes were baggy and he didn't even put that much afford to his hairstyle this morning. Of course that the first thing that Chloe did, was run and try to jump in his arms. Suddenly something unexpected happened. Adrien just took a big step aside and let the blonde fall to the floor. Every eye looked at them. Adrien noticed it right away, so he helped her to stand up, but toss her away right after that. She looked very angry, but he didn’t seem to give a single. He just sat down on his chair and put his head on the desk.

“Tired, bro?” Nino asked while he tried to shake him back to life.

“Maybe? A little? I was playing video games way too long,” he laughed and just swayed his hand and then let it fall on the table.

“Mari you seem to be tired too, were you playing together?” Nino asked me with a provocative smile. Adriens left his head and turned to me. I don’t know what got into me, but I suddenly felt like an angry fire-breathing dragon with sharp teeth. I knew my face looked like an old potato and it made me angry even more.

“Will you be so kind and could leave me be? I worked all night long so have a chance to earn some money, not everyone can sell his little pretty face, you know? So don't put me in the same bag with this lazy ass! Will you?!” I yelled. Nino looked at me with eyes so wide it looked he would never close them again. Adrien looked like he saw a ghost. The dark circles under his eyes darkened and he turned back to his place. All eyes were right on me, I could feel them. 

I stood up and tried to go to the bathroom but right after I left my place my head started to spin and in a second I laid on the floor. I didn't even remember the moment and the pain from the bump. Adrien were the closest and tried to help me. He was so close, I smelled a familiar fragrance that made me to feel safe for a second.

"don't touch me ever again!" I whispered in his ear and sat up on the stairs. His look was shocked.

"please" I tried to free my hand. He let me go with a changeless expression. I saw pain in his eyes, and that made me to stand up.

While I were leaving from the class I saw Alya with the corner of my eye. She frozen to her place and he look were still on the floor I laid a moment ago.

I felt so bad that I didn't even remembered how I got in the bathroom. The first thing I saw in the mirror was a tired girl with eyes red like two tomatoes with contact lenses. I put my hand under cold water and put my forehead on the cold side of the water tap.

“Marinette, you can't return there. You fainted in front of everybody, you're tired." Said Tikki through the little gap in my bag.

"Everything will be alright. I just need to wash my face and get back to the class with a cool head. My parents wouldn't be happy if they found out I left another lesson without permission.” I sighed and look in the mirror again.

"Marinette you look like a disaster, you need to sleep properly" said Tikki and touched my side with her little hand.

"thank's for care dear, but if I can deal with bad boys in the night, I need to deal with school too, no excuses." I said and splashed ice cold water on my face. I can't even discribe the feeling of the sudden shock when I opened my eyes and Adrien was standing by my side. A loud shriek left my mouth.

"calm down, they send me to look after you, because I already learned that topic at home." He said without turning away from my face. All my shirt was wet, I even felt that my bra got a shot from the refreshment.

"go away Adrien." I turned away from him, but not because I didn't wanted to see his face, my white shirt almost didn't covered anything from my chest so it was just naturally to turn around.

"did something happened? did I hurt you in any chance? I'm sorry if I did." His voice was sad. It stroke me right in the heart.

"Look, I can't look at you as nothing happened. Oh god it's not your fault, it's certainly my fault. I just ask you to leave me alone. I don't want to talk or keep in touch with you in any other way than in school for necessarily projects. Please try to respect that. I didn't want to hurt you but I can't go on like this." I said in one breath. 

He took a step back. He looked even more in pain than before. I don't why he suddenly reacted like that. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Look, we never were friends, so it wouldn't change anything, really. You know my name just because I'm the best friend of your best friends girl." I said and my eyes tried to water again.

"Sorry I don't really feel okay so could you leave the girls bathrooms?" I asked and washed my face till I didn't hear his steps leave the room. When the door closed, I suddenly fell on the floor and couldn't think about anything just pills. I think I hit my head because there were blood in front of my eyes on the floor, but I couldn't sense nothing more. A lot of blond hair were in my vision while my body left the floor. Some shouting around me, and then I felt really good and calm.

I woke up in a hospital room. I noticed immediately, nowhere is so much white in one place. Mom were laying on the second bed in the room. My head hurt. I touched my forehead and it got just worse. I turned my head to the window when green eyes reflected back to me. He scared me so much that I lost my balance and tried to support myself with the corner of the bed, but I forgot that this isn't my bed and my hand ended up in the air. Before I fell to the floor my body landed in warm comfort.

"Hey, no more falling for you girl." he smiled at me and put me back on the bed.

"What are you doing here Chat?" I asked quietly so I don't wake up mom.

"I hear that my princess got hurt, so I came to pay a visit." he smiled and touched my cheek with his fingers.

"at least your body heat is normal by now." he sighed with a smile.

"by now?" I asked confused.

"I were there I couple hours ago, but you were sleeping so I left after a health check." he said a little nervously.

"how sweet from you." I said and laid back on the bed.

"The sweetest." he grinned.

"What about ladybug? why aren't you with her?" I asked tiredly. My eyelids felt really heavy.

"sorry if I fell asleep in the middle of the conversation."

"It's okay princess. She didn't show up today on the patrol, maybe she's sleeping as sweet as you were, we had and akuma action last night, she looked really exhausted. Thanks god tonight is calm so she can rest." he smiled. His smile was full of love and care.

"Good for her." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"And thanks god Adrien turned back when you fainted, he was right on time. You destroyed a full sink, it fell on your head." he said and grabbed my hands and squished them.

"Oh, that's why it hurt so much." I laughed a little.

"Princess, stop, you nearly died." He said with a serious tone.

"mayne it would be better." is wispered in the dark. Chat didn't said anything, so I slowly fell asleep.

\-----

“Mom, I really can walk by myself. You need to take care of the bakery.” I said with a slight smile when mom tried to help me out of the taxi.

“a few stitches they said, your beautiful face is ruined!” she said with pain on her face.

“Mom, don’t make a fuss of it regardless I have a fringe, nobody will see it”

“So you would never change your hairstyle? What if you get tired of the fringe?”

“mom, I had it my whole life, and if, I will be a famous fashion designer and I can pay for a little plastic surgery” I laughed. Mom grabbed my packages and we finally head home. My head was in a little better shape than in the last few days, but I still had to stay at home and relax. So it meant no running on the roofs of the countless high buildings in Paris. No meetings with chat as ladybug, just as Marinette.

He visit me every night. Maybe the strangest of things are that no akuma appired for like six days, not even once. I were so curious that I even started to think that my mom or dad are howkmoth because they were with me every day and night. Even when I told them to stay at home and take care of the family business.

“I will wash your clothes, remember no computer or mobile phone until your headaches gets better, understood?” asked mom when she saw how I touched my mobile on the table in front of my computer.

“mom, I just gonna charge it, Alya want to talk with me not just via your phone while you’re listening.” I smiled.

“true, teenage things, I can understand. So if you need something just call me, or yell I’ll leave the door open.”

“You don’t have to. Just close them, I think I gonna sleep anyway and the noise would make it just more difficult.”

“good night then sweetie.” Mom sends me an air kiss and left me alone.

Right after mom closed the door my phone turned on. Eighty six missed calls from Alya , tree from Adrien and some from my other classmates. I didn’t even got the chance to unlock the screen and Alya were calling.

“eyy girl, you finally turned your device on. You won’t believe what I got in the lady mail.”

“so tell me.” I smiled and layed down on my bed.

“I don’t know if I can even post it on the ladyblog, it’s a conspiracy that ladybug is a selfish bitch who made up Howkmoth so she can be famous. While you were in hospital she dissapired, and akumas with her.” Said Alya and I heard in her voice she really hesitated.

“what if all three of them get in a vaction and there won’t be no more akumas?” I laughed, but that made me curious too.

“chat it swinging around Paris and waits for her every night. I met him once. I were out because I needed to take a break of editing photos and he were there, sitting on our stairs. He asked me if I know where she dissapired.”

“why did he tought you know where she is?” I asked.

“because I had a few interwiews with her. You can’t imagine what a face he had when I told him that even I don’t know where’s the glorious savior of Paris.” Said Alya. That’s true, I didn’t even gave a single message where I am, but how could I? Tikki refused to turn me to ladybug because It would completely heal me and it would be suspicious. That’s something we can’t just tell to anybody.

“Marinette, are you here?” asked Alya.

“oh yeah, sorry. I kind of dozed off. I think I need to rest a bit.”

“no  Mari, I need your advice. I need to know if I can share the information with the world or not.” Said Alya nervously.

“listen here Alya, it’s a theory, you said it. Your blog is a fanpage not a conspiracy newsletter, do as you wish.” I said a little more angry than I wanted to be.

“You're right girl, I’m the no.1 fan of ladybug, I won’t publish something that goes against our gorgeous heroin.” Said Alya with a smile.

“but that didn’t change the fact that you should send me this email so I can read the shit this person wrote about her.” I said and hoped she won’t ask why I want to read it.

“I’ll send it to you tomorrow, because you mom told me that no artickles to check on. So I leave you to rest a bit and then send it to you.” Said Alya with voice full of responsibility.

“If you won’t send me the email, I will read something even worse for my head. Some creepy romantic novel so I would be so freaked out that I won’t sleep for days!” I said.

“you little …! Okay then. You have it. But don’t blame me if your head will hurt.” Said Alya.

“good night.”

“good night Mari.” Said Alya and the phone screen just darkened. Looking on such a small screen as my phone really won’t be good for my head so I turned on my computer. My wallpaper made my head hurt more than the reading ever would. One of Adriens best shots were there. With a few fast clicks I changed his face for cute hamsters. I didn’t really needed that image right now.

From: anonymous

_To: ladyblog_

_Dear Alya Ceeserie , I’m disappointed in you. Ladybug disappeared five days ago and you didn’t wrote any article since. I found it really suspicious. I’m this close to find out that YOU are ladybug._

_Is your vacation enjoyable? I believed in you, in your good heart and oh my god I bought all your fan stuff, I hope you feel comfortable in your vacation from our money._

_I see Howkmoth is also just a fake man, maybe your boyfriend, or is it Chatnoir himself? I can’t decide which will be worse for your reputation and for the hearts of your fans like myself. You’re a heartless monster! You put real lifes of innocent people in debt just to make your cheap magic tricks and get as much money from us as you can._

_I’ll give you time till next month from this email. Leave the role of Howkmoth to Chat only, and make me your sidekick, your partner, your lover._

_If not, your face will appear in every single newspaper in Paris._

_I will wait for you every night near to the Eiffel tower, till you get back from your little trip. With love, your next Chatnoir,_

_Chat blank._

_XOXO_  


Chills got down by my spine. Cold sweat hit me like a truck right in my face.

“princess…” began Chat with a greeting but he lost his smile right after he saw the email on my monitor.

“I read just the last two sentences, is this real? Can I read this?” he asked with trembling voice. I suddenly couldn’t say anything just stand up to let him sat down. Right after he sat down a knew it was a terrible mistake. How could I have an email for ladybug? How will I save my neck?

“your friend Alya has the blog about her right? How old is this? How long do you know about it?” he asked and looked right in my eyes. The pain and anger were too rough in his eyes so I needed to look away.

“I just got it from Alya. She asked me if she should publish it. So ladybug would see it wherever she is.

“I gonna kick the butt of this fucker.” He stands up and were on his way out. I couldn’t let him just go. I had a bad feeling about it.

“Wait, you can’t go.” I grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Why? How could I just leave this poor girl to suffer because our Lady had something better to do? He even might hurt her. You read it, he wants her to be his lover, she’s just a teenage girl who did nothing wrong. What, that she has a blog about Ladybug? I can completely understand, I adore her even more than she does, ladybug really deserves this. But this man knows Alya's name, and it’s not that hard to find where she lives. He can really hurt her. He can’t hurt ladybug, nobody could,  nobody know where she is, but he can hurt Alya. Do you understand what am I talking about? You need to let me go.” Said chat with serious eyes. Somehow he seemed to grow up so much in the two weeks I was in the hospital.

“You can’t go by yourself,” I said with a big knot in my throat.

“You can’t go with me! I’m sorry Marinette but you’re just a citizen you can’t follow heroes in the battle” he said and carefully run over my fringe.

“Maybe I can’t but Ladybug could.” Chats eyes opened widely and he blinked at me a few times.

“You… what?” he asked with nervousness in his voice.      

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna ask about anything or just to know how my life's going you can visit me on https://hagurawrites.tumblr.com/ :) I'll be only happy :)

Kap 3

His eyes were right on me. His stare was so sharp that it could burn a hole in my very own eyes.

"I know how to contact her," I said with a nervous smile.

"Ladybug went on a vacation, I tried to find her everywhere and you just knew where she was all this time?!" He whispered. His angry whisper was even worse than shouting.

"No no no, you don't understand me. I can call her if she's needed." I tried to say it with the most stable voice I could get at the moment.

"she told her secret identity but not me?" his eyes were burning.

"No! I don't know either who she is! but I got an email which she's checking up all day." my big BIG lie started to be much more complicated than I thought.

"How many people have this email?" he asked still angry but at least he lowered his shoulders.

"I don't know,  she gave it to me just to contact her in danger. So that's the time." I said.

"Okay then, do it." he said and crossed his arms on his chest.

"No. I can't when you're here. I promised her nobody will see her email address, so go near the Eiffel tower and I will write her to meet you there." I said and hoped that chat will believe every piece of shit I just told him.

"I'll meet her there, but Marinette, you really made me sad. I thought we were friends," he said, and without a goodbye or anything, he left me alone in my room. 

"Mari! We can't transform now, your mom will find out!" said Tikki while she floated in front of my face.

"We have to, that man is a creep, we need to stop this." I sad, but sad down to my computer.

"You said we need to deal with things but you're sitting down to play?" said Tikki full of anger.

"No, I need to create this email, because he will ask me for it," I said and created pokadotlady@email.com

"Tikki now, spots on." 

\---

The first thing I saw when I came near, was his blond hair. I couldn't swing around carelessly, so I needed to carefully walk near him so he won't be surprised and won't blow our cover. I was tiptoeing like a shadow ninja when he breathed out a :

"He isn't an Akuma, just a normal guy, you don't have to take the cover so seriously," he said without even turning his head. 

"Oh, sure." I smiled. I was more nervous than I should be. The most of the pushing feeling that streaked right into my heart, were mostly Chats anger.  

I barely had the bare to stand right next to him. His complexion was hard, his muscles were prepared to do anything. I needed to focus on something else. So I looked down to the street where chat blanc stood. He really was just an ordinary guy in a white, not really look-a-like costume of Cat noir. 

"What should we do," I asked. 

"We? nothing. You need to go and talk to that fake of a man. I'll watch." he sat down, but still didn't even looked at me. 

"Okay. I'll do what I can" I said and prepared to jump when he suddenly touched my fingers. 

"After you're done down there, will you please talk to me for a while?" he asked with such a kitty eyes my heart started to surely bleed. I couldn't even answer properly, I just nodded.

My heart was in my throat. I grabbed my Jojo like my life depended on it and swung down next to the man. 

"Alya, my dear, you came." he smiled and tried to touch my hand to give a kiss on it but I refused. 

"My name's not Alya. But I got your email anyway. Why did you threaten this poor girl so badly? She's just a fan like you are." I said and suddenly felt a little more comfortable in my skin. Being ladybug always gave me suddenly so much confidence which I lack in real life so badly.

"Of course you're asking this. I thought about it. Look, there isn't a bigger fan than I am. You don't have to act so cold to me. We would be a great pair. I learned a lot of fighting to could join you. I have trained gymnastics all my life because my mom was one before I was born. I can swing on the rooftops just like you two could." He was full of joy. He really was just a fan, a totally creepy and really unnecessary capable fan with a lot of fighting skills. So I had to act carefully, I never learned martial arts, and fight with someone who could kill me with the just bare hands is pretty dangerous.

"Can we sit down somewhere on some bench? It's pretty late and I'm a human too." I smiled. I knew Chat can't see or hear us from there so I needed to go somewhere close to his ears.

"Of course my love, anywhere." he smiled. Chills got down by my spine again. When chat calls me like that, it's silly and sweet, but now, I felt the sticky slimy feeling of unwanted attention. 

We sat down right under the building on which one's roof Chat was sitting. 

"Was your vacation enjoyable?" Asked me the guy.

"I wasn't on a vacation, I had some business to take care about." I sounded serious. 

But after getting so close to a man with such an unfinished and amateur costume, my inner designer suffered. His bodysuit wasn't even from fake leather, it was just some cheap fabric which glowed even under the weak light of the street lamps. I could really understand l why he wanted to meet me at night. His fake claws were so terrible that I even saw the glue on the gloves which were one of the worst ideas this guy could even get. But the cherry on the top was his sewing skills. He might be good at fighting and breaking the rules of how much a human body can bend, but this wasn't one of his strong sides. I was really afraid the suit will crack in every second and creepy man chat blanc will stand there naked as he born. And that was something my poor eyes didn't want to see.   

"You can be honest with me my dear, every actor needs a break some times. So how was it, did you get some tan somewhere on a beach or did you just visited some festivals?"

"look Cat blanc, I'm a superhero, not a comedian. I had some real life things to do in the past few weeks and that's something which is only my business, not yours, not Cat noirs, even not the blogging girls. Somehow she understands that if I left, I had my very own reasons. You seem to be a nice guy, why are you so obsessed with me and being my sidekick? I already have one, a wonderful black cat who rescues my ass every time I'm in trouble. We're not lovers, but we're partners. We didn't choose each other to be superheroes. Something bigger than us did it, and the only thing we could do was adapt to the fate." I said with a warm smile on my face.

"But he always kisses your hand, and call you names. He always shows you his love and care. I love you too, ladybug. I love your smile, your black hair, your big blue eyes, your kindness to everybody. You save everybody in Paris and you're the idol for lots of growing up girls. I'd love to be a part of this. A part of your love and fame." he said with flames in his eyes. His word was kind, but I knew that I can't fall for any of them. 

"It's really sweet from you to say such compliments, but I'm just as ordinary as you are. In my real life, I'm a normal girl, with a normal life. I can't even bend my body so well, my powers gave me the strength to help Paris, not my own decision. I was shocked when I got all of this. Being a hero isn't easy you know? Even now, when no Akuma is around, I'm here with you, a pure fan you want to be by my side but he doesn't even know who am I. You don't know my personality, my hobbies, what do I like and what don't. You don't know me, you know the girl from the posters, and comics, and the action figures. But my dear boy, that's not me, that's somebody you want me to be. And like that its fine, because you need a hero, not me." I said 

"that tell me who you are so I can get to know you. I'm sure you will be even more awesome than like a hero. A sweet girl with some crazy designing skills and really great taste for fashion." He said with such a huge of a smile that I really got scared. He really described my real me, but I couldn't be so easy on him.

"Nobody knows who I am. Not even Chat. And I don't know who is he. And something that should stay right like that. I like my friends to be my friends because of me, and not Ladybug. I like to be Ladybug and helping people, but I like to be myself too. And I need to keep this separated really well." My strength was limited and I somehow felt this won't end so quickly. 

"But I love you. I want to help Paris and be adored just like you. Isn't my love enough for you? Am I that ugly that you don't want to date me? Lots of girls told me that I'm handsome, but I refused their offers. You know why? Because I was loyal only to you my lady." my lip twitch a little. Somewhere, deep in my heart, I knew only Chat can call me like that, I'm only his Lady, not some stranger's on the street I just met to rescue my friend from a violent rapist. 

"If you want to help Paris, why don't you be a police officer? We would work close to each other. They often help me to catch an Akuma. If you join them, you can help even more than me. I fight just against Hawkmoths Akumas, but you can help innocent people on the streets. People who need help from a real man, not from a superhero." I said. 

He suddenly grabbed both of my hands. He looked right in my eyes and a big smile was dancing on his lips. 

"You gave me a new hope, a life goal I can fight for. you opened my eyes ladybug. Say whatever you want, you are amazing. Because this talk was a talk with a real human, not with a superhero. You really are a great girl. So I might be going. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul about all of this. But I have the last question. Alya didn't publish my email, how did you know about me?" he asked maybe the worst possible question on the globe. 

"From a friend" I answered. 

"So she does know you." said the guy.

"No, she doesn't. She just knew how to contact me when I'm needed." I smiled. 

"I won't tell a soul. Please give Alya and your friend my apologies. I hope they will understand." he smiled and turned around to go.

"Oh yes, Ladybug. I wasn't joking about my love for you. Maybe we can meet in the future, and be friends?" he asked. 

"I hope so" I smiled and attached my Jojo to a roof and swung away so I can get away from the awkward mask revealing ritual that all guys in movies perform. 

But instead of running from the arms of one man, I ended up In another's. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that my chapters are so short. From now on I will try to make longer more proper chapters. I bought myself a little keyboard so I can write on my breaks at work so I will update more often. I will update in order so now Growing up Than New start and the last will be Bodyguard. I hope you won't be mat at me even that this one took me so long and it's so short.   
> If you want to discuss my work or just ask questions here's my blog https://hagurawrites.tumblr.com/ or you can leave a comment and I'll answer there.

My eyes shut in the panic from the bump. Chats hands grabbed me around my shoulders so I won't fell back down from the shock.  
"Oh, thank you. I didn't look where am I going." I laughed nervously. I could smell the sweet aroma of mint and vanilla, he was too close.  
"I know, that's why I stand up. To catch you." He said right into my ear. His voice was incredibly deep, I never heard him talking in such a tone. He surely was a young man, maybe even a teenager but the voice that came out from his throat, somehow sounded more like a grown man. I took a look just to make sure he still didn't grow a full beard in the last half hour I was sitting down there with that strange man.  
My eyes meet with his. The vibrant green that used to be so happy, so calming, was somehow so... greyed out.   
I knew that it really won't be a good choice but I needed to free from his arms or I'll... I... will... I just needed to escape from his arms. I wanted to ask him with a gentle push to his muscular chest, so I can free from his nearly perfect body.  
"You wanted to talk," I said just to avoid his betrayed look when I took a step back from him and sat down on the edge of the roof so my legs could hang down.   
"Where have you been." He got straight to the point real quick, I must admit he surprised me.  
"I had some business to take care off," I answered the same as before because I didn't really think that through.  
"Why did all the akumas disappear?" he didn't play that innocent boy anymore, he stabbed me right into my lies. But thankfully he sat down next to me, so close our knees were touching, so his attention was more on my knee than on my words.  
"That's an interesting question, I want an answer for too." I sighed.   
"So you don't know?" He didn't believe a word I said. He was so pissed that my words were as transparent as my lies.  
"Marinette told me you will be angry. That poor girl got in trouble because of me, you really shouldn't be so hard on her. She just followed what I told her." I said and tried to look in his eyes, but he was looking somewhere deep in the city.   
"I did nothing wrong." He said with a death tone.   
"You are angry because I still didn't give you my email, right?" I laughed a bit to lighten the atmosphere.  
"Of course I am, friend." He said and finally looked at me. I can say, I would be happier if he wouldn't. His eyes were cold, I never saw him so angry.   
"its..." I didn't have the time to even tell the address. Chat suddenly grabbed the small of my back and pulled me closer. His eyes were closed, but his expression didn't change even that his cheeks got red. Our foreheads touched and I could feel on my shoulder how fast his heart was pounding.   
"I was so afraid you will never come back, that something terrible happened to you. I didn't know how to contact you or even notify you that I'm worried sick my self every night where the hell you might be. I love you like nobody in my life, the year spend with you in all these sticky situations made me realize that I don't really care that if you are Ladybug or just an ordinary girl, I love you to the moon and back just because who you are. You might take my feelings silly, but they are not, I'm serious, I really love you. Please think about it. Don't reject me right now." He suddenly opened his eyes and my heart skipped a few beats. His vibrant emerald eyes charmed me so much that I forgot how close he was.   
His nose was cold but somehow burned my skin when he softly gave me an Eskimo kiss. In that moment I nearly lost all my senses. The only thing I saw in front of my eyes was the deep green of his eyes. My nose was full of his narcotic scent. It was light but in my heart, it felt so heavy that it couldn't just pass by, but stubbornly found its place and stayed making my heart melt together with it. My head felt so light and dizzy that my eyes suddenly shut. The careful touch of the tip of his upper lip on mine gave me a punch in the brain that made me end up in the opposite building's roof just in a few blinks. My heart pounded so crazy that it even hurt my ribs. I was unable to think straight and Chats victorious smile didn't help a bit.    
"Good night my Lady." He gave me a wave and left me alone whit my confusion. My god that boy just tricked me! He looked so sad and he just wanted to blow my mind. The fact which made me really angry was that he actually won. The only thing I felt was the leftover of his touch and the only picture I had in the back of my scalp was his smile.   
The trip home was more like trying not to crash in someone's window, it would be a terrible surprise in the middle of the night. So I swung into my room too aggressively and the second thing after the crash that I heard was the extremely loud steps of my father. My trapdoor flowed up and if I didn't catch it in time maybe it would even break into pieces. Turning back to Marinette would be stupid so I just stood there with my finger in front of my mouth. My father looked shocked.   
"I heard what happened, so I came to check up on Marinette, she's a friend of mine. But she's sleeping, so I must ask you." I smiled at dad. His expression didn't change a bit after I started the conversation.  
"Oh, thank you. Can I invite you than to our living room? rather than whispering while my daughter is asleep?" He smiled at me.   
That was as awkward as it could be. My mom was serving me the same cookies as I ate every morning and my dad made me my favorite tea, somehow this didn't really felt right in any way.  
"how was the night out sweet hearth? Being a hero must be tiresome." Said, mom. Her smile was full of love. My mother was the only person who could give me this smile. This smile didn't change after the sixteen years I was alive, it always assured me that I'm home.  
"My work is to help the people of Paris as much as I could. You can never get enough of the good feeling after a successful job, it isn't tiresome at all" I gave them a smile. I really wanted to escape but the question was where? I was at home, swung out of the window would not give me enough time to get back in my room and sneak under my sheets without making even more noise.   
"Marinette, we know you're Ladybug. Do you really think that I can't recognize the daughter who I gave birth to?" She had such a bright smile. I somehow knew how will this end, but deep in my heart I still got hope. After a long look on the faces of my parents, I knew there was no point in laying, after all, they are my parents.   
"how long?" was the only thing I could say before tears covered my eyes.   
"From the very first moment. We are so proud of you to love." I couldn't help but cry. Burning tears were rolling down my cheeks while I found myself in the tight hug of my parents.   
"I was afraid," I whispered.   
"I know. We were surprised at first, but then we saw how many lives did you save and we were just so proud. Of course, the letters from your school were a little disturbing but we already managed how to excuse you. Marinette, we know you wanted just to protect us. We won't stand between you and your other life. As if, we want to help a bit. I was in the hospital so if an Akuma would show up I can go and somehow distract the nurses, you're a big girl why would I stay there anyway." She gave me a kiss on my forehead.   
"Tikki spots off," I whispered. My voice was weak and tired. Tikki flew up from my earring and for the first time meet my parent in person.   
"It's nice to meet you mister and missis Dupain-Cheng." Said Tikki with her usual sweet smile. They looked a little surprised in the first moment but they gave her such a loving smile, as to all of my family members.  
"It's our pleasure to meet you, little lady." Said dad and really softly shook her hand. I was so surprised. I never thought that they would react so calm to Tikki, to me!   
"I really wanted to talk to you about this whole thing so long, I had so many questions, but looking at you two, we can skip it till tomorrow. Both of you dance on the edge dreamworld. After a good sleep and a proper breakfast we can talk as long as we want." Said mom and softly touched my cheek.   
"good night Marinette, and of course you little creature."   
"My name is Tikki." Tikki tried to correct mom as sweetly as she could, she didn't really like when somebody called her a creature.   
After an awkward goodnight hug, I went straight to my bed.  
"Your parents are really good people." Said Tikki while she was trying to find the right position to sleep.  
"Yes, they are." answering was much harder than I thought. My body was so tired, I got out of shape after a week of laying on a stupid bed all day.  I know Tikki was trying to tell me something, but I just couldn't focus anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and we will meet again in the next chapter :) please let me know about your opinion :)


End file.
